


Rub Me the Right Way

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backrubs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scis and Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Hunter wakes up to some very interesting sounds...and is very surprised by the cause. Fills the prompt “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Rub Me the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt @clementinewhy and for the beta and encouragement @agentofship <3

“Ohhhh. Right there. That feels so good.”

Hunter’s body started reacting to the breathy tone of Jemma’s voice before his mind had consciously processed the words. And once he processed her words, well…

As he came back to consciousness he realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Fitz and Jemma to get home from work and for Bobbi to come back from the gym. Getting all sweaty hadn’t seemed like a great option at the time, though now he was rethinking that. 

“Just a little bit harder, Fitz. I want to really feel you.” That was Bobbi’s voice, low and needy.

“Is that better?” Fitz was straining. Hunter could feel the tension in his voice and it sent a jolt of lust through him. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Bobbi was practically purring and then a moment later it was Jemma who let out a moan.

Hunter’s eyes flew open. He had been planning on listening as long as he could so they could continue uninterrupted, but he had to know what Fitz was doing to make Bobbi and Jemma sound like that. He could never make them both so breathless at the same time. 

He searched for them without moving too much and let out a frustrated groan when he saw that all three of them were fully clothed and Fitz was moving his hands over first Bobbi’s back and then Jemma’s.

“Oh! Almost...just a little bit more.” Fitz must have worked out a knot on Jemma’s back, because she sighed and turned to press a kiss to Fitz’s cheek.

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” Hunter sat up and swung his feet to the ground, temporarily hiding the tent in his boxers.

“What?” Fitz asked. “We didn’t, ah, didn’t know you were there.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes. Fitz was lying for sure.

“Why would we be trying to turn you on? I just needed Fitz to rub me --”

Bobbi cut off Jemma’s words. “Of course we were trying to turn you on. We’ve all been waiting for a night in, only to come home to find you asleep.”

“Good,” he said shortly. “C’mere.” Bobbi had already walked closer, and pushed him back on the couch before straddling his lap. He dove in for a kiss, needing to taste her. At the swipe of her tongue he opened to her, eagerly deepening the kiss as she ground against him. She filled his senses and his cock throbbed for her. He thought she felt the same thing he did as her lips moved against his with the same rhythm as her hips were rocking against him. 

They separated long enough to breathe and Hunter focused enough to put some words to his feelings. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned. “Want you.”

He tried to follow Bobbi’s lips, to pull her closer, but she had turned towards Jemma who had molded herself to his side. Two warm bodies that he knew so well, and neither one of them was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. 

Bobbi brought her hand up to Jemma’s cheek before sliding her fingers into Jemma’s hair. Jemma’s mouth opened on a sigh before Bobbi captured her lips. Watching the two of them kiss was nearly as good as being part of a kiss. Hunter could feel their love, and he knew they loved him too — even if they weren’t acting like it at the moment. 

“Bloody hell. Why did you bother waking me up if you were just going to ignore me?” He knew he sounded like a cranky child, but this had to be some sort of torture. Probably against the Geneva Convention.

Jemma’s hands started to wander over Bobbi and Bobbi rocked faster against him. He used his grip on her hips to pull her down on him. 

“We’re not ignoring you,” Jemma panted, pressing a kiss to his cheek before getting to her knees beside him and wrapping herself more completely around Bobbi. 

Great. Now they were placating him. He was going to come in his boxers from Bobbi rubbing against him and all Jemma did was kiss his cheek .

Hunter whimpered as Bobbi shifted again. 

Feeling impatient, he pulled at the hem of her shirt. She pulled back from Jemma and raised her arms so he could pull it all the way off. Reaching behind her, he made quick work of her bra. 

She kept moving — more slowly now — as he trailed his fingers over her breasts before pinching the tightened peaks. Now that Bobbi’s attention was back on him, Hunter reached over to touch Jemma...only to encounter nothing but air. With a frustrated groan he searched for her, and let out a louder moan as he found her and Fitz undressing each other. They weren’t making much progress with actually getting their clothes off, but watching them made him buck his hips against Bobbi.

As if sensing his distraction, Bobbi pulled him in for another kiss and then stood to remove the rest of her clothing. 

“I thought Hunter was mine.” Even after all their time together Fitz still sounded uncertain at times. 

“Thank you! At least one of you cares about me.”

“We care about you, Hunter,” Jemma insisted, coming close enough to give him a kiss. If that just so happened to give him an opportunity to run his hands over her body, he wasn’t going to complain. 

“I know you do, love,” he said after he let her go. “I was just teasing.”

Fitz was down to just his boxers as he came to sit beside Hunter. The light sprinkling of hair disappearing beneath the waistband of his boxers and the lean muscles made Hunter’s stomach clench. Fitz was nothing like Bobbi or Jemma, but Hunter loved him all the same. Somehow the four of them made one complete picture. 

“What?” Fitz asked. 

“I could look at you forever.”

“I really hope you don’t.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Hunter tossed back, rolling his eyes. 

There was a loud moan from beside him and Hunter looked over to see Jemma sucking a love bite onto one of Bobbi’s breasts. 

He reached out a hand to stroke down her back and was gratified when Jemma shivered under his touch. 

“They’re beautiful,” Fitz said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Hunter couldn’t disagree with that statement, but he reached for Fitz all the same. “And so are you.” 

Their lips met, rougher than the kisses he’d shared with Bobbi, and more passionate than the one from Jemma. Kissing Fitz was all raw desire and it hit him with a jolt every time. 

“Fitz…”

Hunter tried to get closer, but it was impossible with the way they were sitting on the couch. So he dropped to the floor, pulling Fitz with him. 

They lay facing each other and Hunter explored Fitz’s mouth. He could taste Jemma’s cherry lipgloss and he pushed his tongue into Fitz’s mouth. Fitz was pliant under his hands and Hunter reached into his boxers to stroke Fitz’s erection. He pushed his cock into Hunter’s hand and shuddered as Hunter touched him. They continued kissing and exchanging caresses, not in any sort of hurry.

“It’s awfully quiet,” Fitz whispered against his shoulder. 

He had been consumed with Fitz, but now he noticed the silence. 

“Hi.” Even with just a single syllable, he could hear the happiness in Bobbi’s voice. 

“Were you watching?” Fitz asked.

“You know I love watching you,” Jemma answered, dropping down beside them.

“I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

He knew full well that neither Jemma or Bobbi would be left out of their lovemaking if they didn’t want to be, but it felt right to say it anyway. He rolled to his back, pulling Jemma on top of him — and realized she’d had the same idea. One hand reached between them to fist his cock through the opening in his boxers while she used the other to steady herself. It wasn’t fair that he hadn’t even had time to get undressed while everyone else was already naked.

He let out a long hiss as Jemma sank all the way down on him, her pussy hot and wet around him. He was vaguely aware of Bobbi and Fitz nearby, but all of his attention was focused on the way Jemma moved over him, how her pussy squeezed his cock, and how her tits swayed with every motion. 

It was perfect. He was glad they’d woken him up after all. 

“Hunter...touch me.” Jemma moaned as he reached down between them, rubbing her clit as she moved faster. 

He could feel her squeezing around him and he couldn’t hold back the words that spilled from his mouth.

“You feel so good, love.” He gripped her hips as he thrust up against her. “Don’t stop.”

She kept moving over him, head thrown back, and he pulled her down hard. She shuddered and her channel pulsed around him.

“Hunter...oh god.”

He thrust up slowly, prolonging her orgasm, until she collapsed against him. He covered all the skin he could reach with open-mouth kisses until she started moving again.

“Come for me Hunter.” She whispered the words in his ear and he couldn’t deny her. She let out a squeak as he nipped the delicate skin on her shoulder, his body tightening.

He’d never been so happy to be laying on the floor, Jemma wrapped around him as their heartbeats slowed and he pressed gentle kisses to her lips. But once the sweat on his skin began to cool, his shoulder started to ache and he couldn’t hide the wince that crossed his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” he said quickly. “No, I’m fine. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I think I’m going to need a back rub after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
